yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 167
Kaiba and Alister's Face-Off. * The Duel continues, but it changes quickly from a second to another. * Mokuba has managed to stabilize the plane and has contacted KC to come to help. * The vision of the KC choppers and planes enrages Alister, and the "Seal" breaks up the plane's windows and damages the controls again. * Kaiba claims that if he'd been in Alister's place, he'd definitely done the impossible to save his brother, so Alister lets the Duel end (he hadn't finished his Turn to make the plane crash with the three of them inside). * Kaiba defeats Alister and "The Seal of Orichalcos" claims his soul. Moments before falling, he smiles to look at Mokuba, seeing instead the brother that he protected so long ago. The 3 Dragons Reunite. * Kaiba rushes to the controls after the Duel and the 3 Legendary Dragons appear to help it descend. This makes Yami & Téa encounter Joey & Tristan. The plane manages to land in one piece and Kaiba comes off, surprised to meet Yami in a such a spot. He declares that they might be "useful." Takeover. * Roland lands with one of the choppers and has bad news for Kaiba: Doma has bought the whole of the company and taken over it. ** Indeed, since a computer reports to Dartz that the takeover has taken effect. =Notes= *During this Episode, Kaiba activates "Junk Dealer" in Alister's Graveyard thanks to the Effect of "Magical Trick Mirror", and Special Summons "Judge Man" back from his own Graveyard. In the English anime, probably due to a mistake in translation, Seto declares "Judge Man" comes back in Defense Position to protect Seto's Life Points. However this is clearly not the case, as when Alister's "Air Fortress Ziggurat" attacks "Judge Man" Seto is shown to lose 1900 LP in Battle Damage, bringing his total to 100 Life Points. =Featured Duel: Alister vs. Seto Kaiba - Part 2= Duel continues from previous episode. Alister's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Junk Dealer" to Special Summon "Science Soldier" and "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld" in Attack Position with half their original ATK but still getting the +500 ATK boost from "The Seal of Orichalcos" ("Science Soldier": 800 → 400 → 900 ATK / 800 DEF) ("Cyber Soldier of Darkworld": 1400 → 700 → 1200 ATK / 1400 DEF). *Summons "Kinetic Soldier" (1350 → 1850 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. *Activates Trap Card "Soldier Revolt", sending every Card in Seto's Hand & side of the Field to the Graveyard. *Activates Spell Card "Sky Union", Tributing "Science Soldier", "Cyber Soldier of Darkworld", and "Kinetic Soldier" to Special Summon "Air Fortress Ziggurat" (2500 → 3000 ATK / 2000 DEF). *Activates "Air Fortress Ziggurat's" Special Ability to Special Summon a "Robot Token" (0 → 500 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position. *Due to "Soldier Revolt's" Effect Alister cannot conduct a Battle Phase this Turn, so he ends his Turn. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Pot of Greed" to Draw two Cards. *Sets a Card. Alister's Turn *Uses "Air Fortress Ziggurat" to attack Kaiba directly, but Kaiba activates Trap Card "Magical Trick Mirror" targeting "Junk Dealer" in Alister's Graveyard for its Effect: he Special Summons "Judge Man" back from his Graveyard with half its original ATK points (2200 → 1100 ATK / 1500 DEF) (NOTE: Kaiba discarded "Judge Man" to his Graveyard due to Alister's "Soldier Revolt" the previous Turn). *"Air Fortress Ziggurat" Attacks & Destroys Kaiba's "Judge Man" (Kaiba: 2000 → 100 Life Points). *Activates "Air Fortress Ziggurat's" Special Ability to Special Summon a "Robot Token" (0 → 500 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates "Soul Exchange", Tributing Alister's two "Robot Tokens" to Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000 ATK / 2500 DEF) in Attack Position (NOTE: in the real game, only one of the opponent's Monsters may be Tributed with "Soul Exchange"). Alister's Turn *Sets a Card. *Activates "Air Fortress Ziggurat's" Special Ability to Special Summon a "Robot Token" (0 → 500 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position. Seto Kaiba's Turn *Uses "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to Attack & Destroy Alister's "Robot Token". *Sets a Card. Alister's Turn *Activates his Set Quick-Play Spell Card "Toy Robot Box", discarding a Card to Special Summon another 3 "Robot Tokens" (0 → 500 ATK / 0 DEF) in Defense Position. *Tributes a "Robot Token" to Summon "Spell Canceller" (1800 → 2300 ATK / 1600 DEF) in Attack Position. As long as this Monster is out, Kaiba is forbidden from Activating any Spell Cards. *Uses "Air Fortress Ziggurat" to Attack "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", but Seto Activates Trap Card "Tyrant Wing", boosting his Monster's Attack by +400 ("Blue-Eyes White Dragon": 3000 → 3400 ATK / 2500 DEF). "Air Fortress Ziggurat" is destroyed (Alister]: 1400 → 1000 Life Points). Seto Kaiba's Turn *Activates "The Fang of Critias", Fusing it with "Tyrant Wing" to Summon "Tyrant Burst Dragon" (3200 ATK / 3000 DEF). Kaiba then combines "Tyrant Burst Dragon"' with "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", to summon Blue Eyes Tyrant Dragon. It attacks all of Alister's Monsters at once (Alister: 1000 → 0 Life Points). Seto wins. Differences in adaptations * Cut from the English version is a short scene where Roland orders the helicopters, saying they have to save Kaiba and Mokuba, and then a shot of the Kaiba Corp USA building. * Cut from the dub a sequence of where Mokuba exclaims over Alister's monster, and stares up at it from behind his brother. Then Alister says this Monster is his trump Card, as a shot of his hand holding his brother Mikey's toy is superimposed over the Ziggurat. * Cut from the dub are shots of Air Fortress Ziggurat's guns zeroing on Kaiba. * Also cut is a shot Ziggurat exploding when Kaiba destroys it.